For example in the cosmetics sector, very small bottles are used from which the contents, like e.g. nail varnish are removed in portions or charges with a brush which has been mounted to the interior of the screw cap, and then, the contents are applied to the object, e.g. the finger nail. In other areas, like e.g. in order to apply correction liquid to paper, such screw caps with an integrated brush are used. Another area of application are medical bottles like e.g. those for nose drops for which a pipette has been integrated into the screw cap.
For such caps (screw cap or bayonet fixing cap) which have been equipped with a moving element (brush, pipette or similar) there is the problem that the brush or the pipette end only reaches the bottom of the little bottle if the cap has been mounted onto the little bottle so that, with the cap removed, the removing element end has a certain distance to the bottom of the little bottle. This means that a certain residual amount cannot be removed from the little bottle. Thus one tries to remove more of the contents from the little bottle by inclining the little bottle with the removable element emerged. In order to achieve this, the person doing so must not only have a certain skilfulness, but this process is also rather tedious.
The purpose of the present invention is thus to change a little bottle with an attachable cap of the previously mentioned way in such a way that, with the integrated removing element, mainly the entire contents can be removed from the little bottle in a simple way.